pauls_mhafandomcom-20200213-history
Michael 'Mick' Lance
Michael Lance, often nicked as 'Mick', is a third-year student at U.A High-School. Mick is well-known for his joyful spirit that radiates light and positivity upon all of his companions. He is training to become a hero along with his friends at class 3-A. Currently the boyfriend of Rorland Palmer. Personality Mick radiates positivity, treating those around him with the utmost amount of respect and genuine compassion. While he may appear timid in certain situations, he has the capacity to be quite cunning at times, typically remaining docile unless forcefully disturbed. He fights for what he believes in, and protects those he loves with unflappable loyalty. He showcases his capability to care the most to his close friends, and of course his boyfriend Rory, but does not avoid helping others whatsoever. Biography Born to a renown "elitist-family" it seemed like it was destined for Mick to follow along the same path. The Lance family is primarily known for their elitist and wealthy lifestyle, which was meticulously promoted by Mick's father Raymond Lance. Raymond was a frequent traveller, something which led him to visit several countries on numerous occasions for business-related reasons. On one occasion, he landed in Japan, and within mere weeks of inhabiting the country he found himself in the presence of a beautiful young woman who made a substantial mark on his life. Mira and Raymond got married only a year later, and subsequently had their first child, Ruro. It was no secret that Raymond wished his child, and eventually children, to partake in his growing company. When Michael Lance was born, things began to change. Discovering his powers at age four was no surprise, his elder brother had gone through a similar process, with the exception of slight variation, and had been quick to start on the path their father wanted. However, Mick was different. Growing up he found himself having no desire to do what his father expected of him. This act of defiance, at least in the eyes of Raymond, was not something favourable. He would protest against Mick and his decision to stay away from the company, yet the child was supported by his own mother who wished him to live his own life the way he wants to. Raymond took frequent trips, mostly staying away from his family in order to work, something which left Mick majorly without a father figure. The wedge that later grew between his parents was minor at first, he barely even noticed the hushed whispers or angered glares after an argument. But when him and Ruro were unexpectedly whisked away to a fancy boarding school ahead of schedule, the catalyst to their eventual separation became clear. It had happen abruptly, there was nothing that could've been said or done to stop it, and Mick was heartbroken to find that his mother was gone when he returned. She had been cast out in their absence, their father claiming that it had been for the greater good, to avoid making a scene, but the boy could feel his resentment towards the man growing with each day. Fortunately, Mira was not left completely helpless, she was given substantial funds, a quant house, and allowed weekly visitations with her sons Mick was faced with a tragedy at the age of nine, the moment when his mother had been taken by a fire. He was left motherless, and miserable, and began showing stronger signs of unruliness with every passing day. Raymond began to think of him as a hopeless case, and diverted his attention towards his brother Ruro instead, his golden pupil. Soon the younger Lance was sent off to Japan so his brother could further his training in a more focused environment. Mick honed his skills with the help of his Aunt Anko, the words of his mother guiding him through his broken life and providing him with all the effort he needed. When he turned fourteen, Mick jumped at the opportunity to improve his considerable growth, proving to his father and brother that a more desirable life with his aunt was wholly preferable. He was enrolled into UA and became determined to climb his way up the ranks with his own skill, attempting to forget all that his old life entailed. (Feel free to edit anything in here, as this is your character and not mine) Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Abilities Overall Abilities: '''Mick has shown on numerous occasions his ability to handle combat, with or without his quirk. Three years of studies and training at possibly the most prestigious hero-school in Japan, if not the world, has made Michael into a fine hero that can use his quirk and own physical strength to rescue and protect. He has shown great feats, ever since the first year, an example of this is reaching the final with Shindo Oto at the U.A Sports Festival. He has also developed his fighting technique over the years, something which aids him in the usage of his quirk. The ability to use pre-made moves, but to also improvise when the situation calls for it is a feat of its own and is a part of what makes him as powerful as he is. Quirk Sunshine: Mick's quirk gives him the power to absorb any forms of light and use the stored radiation to create energy-like blasts, shock-waves or shields. His quirk is not limited to those options however, he may also blind opponents by expelling radiant light, heal minor wounds and the light that he gives off holds a substantial amount of heat capable of charring or melting objects. Moves '''Solar Flare: Mick releases a wide, concentrated flash of light emanated from his fingertips, capable of blinding and disorienting anyone in the immediate area. Full Power Solar Flare: Instead of channeling energy through his fingers, Mick unleashes a fully charged burst of pure light from his entire body that stretches far passed its previous limits and causes longer and more severe disorientation. On rare occasions, the effects can cause permanent blindness. Solar Disk: Mick forms a flat, circular disk of spinning energy above his palm, its sharpened edges allowing it to effortlessly spiral through the air in the semblance of a deadly frisbee, and slice through almost anything blocking its path. Energy Propulsion/Fight: Pointing his palms in whatever direction he pleases, Mick is able to release a short burst of energy that sends himself soaring into the air, and can also utilize the boosts consecutively to gain more height. With better control of his powers, he can dispel a steady wave of energy through his feet that allows for consistent flight. Shockwave: Mick expels the stored energy within his body in a single powerful pulse that extends around 360° and possess the strength to roughly knock opponents off their feet or destroy/repel items. He can also use his hands to direct individual and more concentrated blasts in certain directions. Dome Shield: Mick extends a sturdy, dome-like barrier of energy around him and anyone else in his vicinity, capable of withstanding the brunt force of most attacks. Energy Fist: Mick uses his fists as a focal point for stored energy that allows for powerful close combat attacks. The resounding strength from a reinforced blow can cripple the sturdiest of objects. Under certain circumstances, the concentration of light can also act as a source of abundant heat. Light Constructs: Mick can bend and shape discharged energy into basic shapes such as spheres, strips, curves, sharp edges, and even weapons. Seismic Pulse: Mick channels a shockwave throughout the ground that is capable of simulating the effects of an Earthquake. Golden Donut: Mick forms a ring of near unbreakable energy that can be swiftly resized and used for effortless subduing of opponents. Laser Eyes: A powerful stream of energy can be discharged from his eyes, resulting in a steady flood of scalding light. Stats